The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for drawers, having on both sides of the drawer a support rail on the carcass, and a pull-out rail on the drawer with the load of the drawer being transmitted between the rails by rollers that are borne in running carriages running between the rails between a front end position and a rear end position in differential manner, with the running carriages being provided with locking means.
As a result of the slip between the rollers and the guide profiled sections of the rails, it is not always guaranteed that, when the drawer is pulled and/or pushed in, the running carriages will cover exactly half the distance of the pull-out rails. This gives rise to so-called carriage running errors. In other words, the position of the running carriages in relation to the support rails and pull-out rails is not correct. Carriage running errors of this kind can in some cases result in the drawer staying open in normal use.
Carriage running errors are not new; they occur repeatedly with pull-out guide assemblies in which the load of the drawer is transmitted by rollers which are not borne on the rails but in separate running carriages. If the drawer is only moved manually, these errors are in many cases not noticed. If the drawer is pulled into the final closed position by a conventional closing system having springs, in most cases there is sufficient momentum for the carriage running error to be corrected by the dynamic of the drawer and for the drawer always to close.
In modern pull-out guides for drawers, closing devices are provided that are additionally equipped with a damping means so that the drawer is not pulled into the furniture carcass with too much force. However, these damping means reduce the closing dynamic of the drawer such that a carriage running error occurring while the drawer is moving can no longer be compensated because there is insufficient momentum at the movement.